Seeing you again
by VeggieGirl15
Summary: After 50 yrs. of being away from Forks Bella moves back with her coven. However, they are not the only vampires living in the rainy town. What happens when Bella sees the Cullens again?..."I turned around and was met with five sets of topaz eyes." RxR!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey guys! So this idea kind of just popped into my head today, and I wanted to write it down. So tell me what you think, and if you guys like it so far, i'll continue with it!**_

**_I won't update until I have around...30 reviews? The reason why i'm making it so big is because I already have another story that I need to finish first. But once this story reaches 30 reviews (or close to it) i'll update with a chapter. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! But I do own Jason and Sarah!**_

---------------------------------------

Seeing you again 

Chapter 1

It has been fifty years. Fifty years since I've seen any of them, which included_ him_. He was always on my mind, never leaving my side for a second.

It made me dizzy at times but I didn't care. I only had faint memories of my human life but the ones that burned clearly in my head were the ones of Edward and I. I never wanted to forget him, even though the thing that we had was an absolute lie, I would never regret it.

I still loved him. Even though what he did to me is unforgivable I was still in love with him, my heart, even though it's motionless as a stone now, found it irrevocable to love him.

I sighed looking out the window of my old room. We had just returned back to Forks after thirty years of being away. The last time we were here we had stayed at_ their _house.

That had almost killed me ten times over. I couldn't stand even looking at it. I felt bad making Sarah and Jason move out when we had only been there for a week but I couldn't take it.

Jason was the one that had bit me after I had fallen unconscious while looking for the meadow.

I had somehow cut my legs and arms in several place, but I still don't remember how. My human memories were vague.

Sarah, his mate, had held him back before he had killed me completely. They were both vegetarians but for Jason it had been hard not to cheat, and when he had found me his control had failed. I didn't scream throughout the entire transformation.

I had wanted to become a vampire for a long time, and I finally had the chance to be one.

I heard soft footsteps run up the stairs. Turning around I saw Sarah in the doorway.

"Hey." I smiled at my bright eyed, blond haired friend who was currently wearing a bright pink shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Hey…Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now…" She said looking at me with curious, worried filled eyes. Sarah's power was slightly like Edward's but she had to touch you for it to work. **(A/N It's not Aro's power!)**

She could see and feel everything that you have ever saw before, your entire life flashed before her eyes in a second. She could also see the people inside of your thoughts lives. That's how I knew Charlie had died a few days ago.

I sighed. "Yeah…I'm fine." I said, giving her a weak smile. I tried not to read her thoughts as she started to think about my father. I grimaced as I saw an image of me as a human falling off of the swing only to land in Charlie's arms.

"Sorry." She mumbled, sitting on the bed she hugged me. She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Bella…I have to tell you something." She sighed pulling away from me.

"Wha-?" I began to ask until her thoughts stopped me. I watched them intently as the sales man handed the keys of the house over to a white silky smooth hand. I would know that bronze hair from miles away.

_Edward. _

I gasped when her thoughts ended. "When?" I breathed ,staring at her wide eyed.

"About a year ago." She sighed, her arms held me tighter to her body. My eyes shut as I tried to hold my breathe, calming myself down wasn't as easy as it had been when I was human.

"Hey Bells, you alright?" I heard Jason say, as he came in and sat on my other side. I sighed opening my eyes.

"I'm good." I said trying to put on a convincing smile. They didn't buy it. I frowned as I listened to their thoughts.

_Sure she is. _

_Aw poor Bella I wish there was something else I could do to help… maybe we could move again._

I sighed. "No Sarah…I'll have to face them sooner or later." I said, standing up. "We should probably get ready." I said, my tone void of emotion as I looked at the clock. 6:57 am …_I've been sitting here for five hours._

Sarah and Jason sighed behind me before walking to the door. "Tell us if you need anything." Jason said as he pulled Sarah out the door before shutting it.

I gulped trying to keep my emotions stable. I walked, zombie like, to my dresser. Pulling out a black dress I threw my white shirt and jeans I had been wearing before off and slipped into it.

Looking in the mirror I sighed at my reflection. Even after my transformation I could still see bits and pieces of my human self.

My nose was still too small, my eyes were to far apart and my lips were still big. I sometimes wondered what Edward ever saw in me…_If he saw anything at all. _

I glanced back one last time before I made my way down stairs and out to find Sarah and Jason waiting for me in Jason's blue Audi.

_Lets get this over with… _I thought as I got into the car.

"Don't forget to drive slow Jason. We don't want the humans to suspect anything." Sarah said, placing her hand in his, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed, as sadness consumed my body. I know I should of probably been thinking about my father, but I just couldn't. Whenever they would act like this my mind always went back to my past, way back with Edward and I in _our_ meadow.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't even notice we had pulled up to the small church until the car had stopped.

My eyes were dead as I walked into the funeral home. I recalled every time I had spent with Charlie in only a few seconds. My childhood, the summers we had spent together, the day I moved to Forks…Everything.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I stiffened, knowing only one person who could do that. Jasper.

My guard dropped from the initial shock I had of knowing they were so close, as the thoughts of everyone in the room flooded into my brain.

I immediately zoomed in on seven of them.

Most of their thoughts were consumed about Charlie, so it startled me when I heard my name pop into Edward's head.

_Maybe I'll see Bella…I hope she's having a happy life with a family now…just like I planned for her to have…_Edward's thoughts shocked me.

_He planned for me to live a happy life without him? _I gasped. He only left to protect me. _But does that mean…he still loves me? _I started to search around for a head of coppered hair, and found them only two seats ahead of us.

I smiled thinking to myself of the first time he brought me to our meadow. Before I knew it the funeral had ended. I blinked when Sarah elbowed me, hard, in the ribs. I hissed out in pain and glared at her.

Sorry, but you were spacing out again. She thought, smiling down at me. I laughed, and nodded my head. We made it out of the church and across the parking lot when I felt someone watching my back.

I turned around and was met with five sets of topaz eyes.

-----------------------

**A/N**

**Review Please! How did you guys like it?**

**And also if you're going to story alert or fav. this story please leave a review. hahaha It's kind of become one of my pet peeves for ppl to do that and not leave a review. So review please! All anonymous reviews are welcomed too!**

**- Nicole**

**P.S Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes that I may have made. My friend (who's my new Beta!) is on vacation right now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't get up to 30 like I wanted to but I got close to half of it…Well anyway here's the next chapter!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. SM does!_

* * *

Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

Sorry, but you were spacing out again. _She thought, smiling down at me. I laughed, and nodded my head. We made it out of the church and across the parking lot when I felt someone watching my back._

_I turned around and was met with five sets of topaz eyes. _

* * *

I gasped when I saw all of them. They looked exactly as I remembered them to be only…different. They seemed to have more detail then before, though that was to be expected me being a vampire now.

I looked mostly at Edward. His dark topaz eyes seemed to light up when I looked at him. If my heart was still beating, it would of broken all the ribs in my body by now, due to the intensity that he stared at me with.

'Bella..?' He thought, but shook his head a second after. 'No…' His thoughts whispered. I could hear the pain that was locked up inside of him.

'More vampires…Why didn't I see them coming?' Alice thought, as Edward drove off, my brows rose in confusion. _She didn't see us coming? _I thought turning back around to hop into Jason's car with one last longing look of the silver Volvo.

The ride home was quiet. No one spoke, though both of their thoughts were on me, I couldn't get my mind off of a certain bronze haired vampire.

My human mind hadn't done him justice at all. He was even more perfect then I had remembered him to be.

His bronze hair had a hint of brown in it, and his eyes had specs of coal inside of them that I would of never noticed as a human. But even after all this time of being away, they still mesmerized me,

"Bella…" Sarah's voice brought me out of my daydreaming. "Are you okay?" She asked me, her small hand reached out to grab my own, as we pulled up into the driveway.

A feeling of guilt suddenly washed over me, I didn't want to worry them, so I said the first thing I could think of.

"I'm going to go to my room." I mumbled before I ran up the steps and through my door.

I was planning on taking a walk afterwards, but that could come later. I sat down on my bed and sighed. _They were back…Now what? _I thought, trying to decided what I was going to do. We couldn't leave again. I wouldn't put Sarah and Jason through that ordeal another time. That's when I decided.

We had to stay…And I had to get over the Cullens.

That was the only solution.

_Edward doesn't want me anymore anyways… _I thought as I changed into black skinny jeans, and a bright green sweatshirt. I smiled at my appearance, noticing how little I've changed clothes-wise since I became a vampire. _Probably due to the fact Alice wasn't around. _I frowned at that thought.

"I'm going to go out for a run. I'll see you in the morning." I said, throwing my hair up in a quick ponytail as I walked down the stairs.

"Okay." Sarah said, as I walked by Jason who was leaning against the kitchen table. "Bye Bella." Sarah smiled at me, before I shut the door.

I started to run up the street and into the woods. My mind started going a mile per minute with questions that I had no answers to.

_Did they recognize me? Do they still think I'm human? How long are they going to be here for? Are they going to figure out it's me? Why didn't Alice see us coming? Can Edward read my mind now?_

My thoughts traveled, even though I tried hard for them not to, to the Cullens. I had missed them so much. They had become my second family to me when I was human. And I still loved them…_All of them…_

Before I knew it I was racing off back home. I was glad I had already changed so I wouldn't have to when I got there.

"Bella, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jason yelled from outside.

"Like that's possible with your driving!" I chuckled, grabbing my backpack, which was full of meaningless notebooks and such I wouldn't use, I went out the door.

Once I settled myself into the backseat of his car we were off.

* * *

I was daydreaming, yet again, when we reached the school. "Bella." Jason said as he nudged me on the side of the head.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, blinking a few times, I noticed we were in the parking lot of the school. Jason and Sarah where already out of the car and waiting for me.

"Sorry." I mumbled, embarrassed I got my bag and stepped out of the car.

"It's okay." Sarah said as she came over to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "But are you going to be okay?" She whispered, her eyes landing on the silver Volvo that pulled into the lot. The same feeling of guilt returned to me, I pushed the feeling back after a minute, and took Sarah's hand.

"I think so." I said. "Come on we have to go to the front office anyways." I mumbled, before dragging them both away and to the white building.

When we went inside the bell had just rung, signaling the start of school. I sighed as I got a look into the women's mind at the front desk.

_Mhmmm…Now who is this? A new teacher, perhaps? _She thought staring at Jason with lust filled eyes. She licked her lips as her eyes took in his form.

I cringed away and tried to block her thoughts. Putting on a fake smile I went up to her.

"Hello, my cousins and I are new students here. Could you help us?" I asked her, in a sweet, charming voice. She didn't respond at first, she was still staring at Jason with hunger. I chocked back a laugh. Jason hated it when humans, especially the elderly ladies, did that to him.

She seemed to snap out of it after a minute. "What did you say dear?" She said, not taking her eyes off of him. I sighed, blocking her line of vision. She frowned.

"I said can we have our schedules, please? These are my cousins Jason and Sarah Smith, and I'm Marie Masen." I said with a convincing smile. I had occasionally used Edward's human last name as my own when we move.

"Oh of course." She said, her hands digging into the pile of papers on her desk. _Jason huh… _she thought as she pulled out our schedules. "Here you go darlings." She said, explaining the map of the school that came with it, nothing really has changed here.

I handed them their scheduled and we compared what classes we had together.

I only had a few classes with them, but it was better then nothing I guess. They had English together for first period so they went off in search of their class.

I looked down and sighed. I had math first period. _Great. _I thought as I walked out the door. Not paying attention I walked right into someone. I looked down and was met with a pair of gold eyes.

_Alice._

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think? Did you like my little cliffy I put in at the end?**

**Review please! Tell me what you think of it so far, I don't know if I want to continue this story or not, so I need to know if you guys want me to continue with it!**

**And sorry it's kind of short, the last couple of weeks have been crazy for me! And to top that all off my aunt died a few days ago, so my family and I have to help plan her funeral...so I doubt I'll be updating this week, but I'll try to next week! Promise! (as long as you_ ALL_ review...hint, hint)**

**I love you guys btw!!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

-------------------

Chapter 3

_I looked down and sighed. I had math first period. Great. I thought as I walked out the door. Not paying attention I walked right into someone. I looked down and was met with a pair of gold eyes. _

_Alice._

--

"S-Sorry." I laughed nervously down at Alice, hoping she wouldn't recognize me.

"Bella!" She gasped, her tiny arms were around me in seconds. "Ha! I knew it was you who I saw in my vision! I knew it!" She squealed, bouncing up and down as her arms tightening around me. I'm pretty sure if I was still human I'd be dead by now.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. My name's Marie." I breathed as she let me go.

She looked at me with disbelief. "Fifty years, and your still as bad of a liar as ever!" She laughed, a giant smile taking over her face. "Oh, Bella! I've missed you so much!" She screamed again, I hissed and covered her mouth.

"Alice, quiet! What if someone hears you?!" I whispered fiercely, as I looked down at her in amusement. She hasn't changed one bit.

"Don't worry, _nobody_ will hear me." Alice said, bringing her arms around me once again. I sighed, and hugged her back this time.

"I've missed you too, Alice." I whispered, smiling a real smile for the first time in years.

I was about to ask her a question when the second bell rang. "Crap." I muttered, looking up at the clock inside the office. I was late.

"You should probably get going, don't want to be too late for your first class of the day!" Alice sang happily before skipping off into the office. _Oh, and Bella? _She thought.

I snapped my head up to her, as she opened the door. _I won't tell anyone…yet. _She winked at me before walking into the office. I gaped at her retreating form.

---

A few hours later I found myself walking into my English class. I sighed as I walked past the few students sitting down already, all their thoughts filled with my 'cousins' and I.

My day has been boring so far to say the least. All the classes I've had with Sarah I've also had with Jason, meaning they talked to each other instead of me. It's not like I can blame them though…that's what love does to people.

I listened in to people's thoughts as I sat down in the back. I gasped when I heard a voice I haven't heard in a while.

_I wonder if Alice will like what I got her…She probably knows what it is already, she's been feeling even more excited today then usual… _Jasper thoughts floated into my head, as he walked into the classroom.

He looked around the room, taking in every detail, before they landed on me. I smiled, and waved my hand a little towards him. He grinned back and began walking over to me.

"Hello." He said, politely reaching his arm out for a handshake as he sat down. "I'm Jasper."

"Marie." I said, smiling back as I took his hand in mine, shaking it. I watched as he placed his books down on the desk, and turned back to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Marie." He said, his lips curved up into a smile.

"You too, Jasper." I said as the teacher walked into the room. I sighed and faced forward before we could get yelled at.

Before I knew it the period had flown by. I could still feel Jasper's eyes on me, so I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes widened. If he could blush I had a feeling he'd be beat red right now.

"I'm sorry for staring…You just look like someone I use to know." He said, his southern accent creeping into his words. I smiled.

"It's okay." I said, right as the bell rang. We both stood up together.

"Do you have lunch next?" He asked, picking up his English book.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, beginning to walk out of the class. He followed behind me.

"Would you like to sit with my family and I then?" Jasper asked, going around to my left side. I became nervous after the words left his lips. _Would I be able to sit that close to Edward? _

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with that, of course." He said quickly, as he sent a wave of calmness towards me. I smiled.

"No, no. It's not that…It's just I was planning on sitting with my cousins during that period and-." I started to explain, shifting my bag over my shoulder as we walked into the cafeteria. I soon spotted them sitting with the other Cullens.

"-never mind." I mumbled, laughing quietly to myself. We walked silently to their table. I noticed bronze colored hair sitting across from Rosalie. Smiling Jasper passed me to sit down next to Alice, I frowned.

"Hey guys, this is Marie." Jasper said, sending me another wave of calmness as I sat down in the only seat left. Next to Edward.

There was a chorus of "helloes" as I sat down. Edward turned slightly towards me and gave me a small smile before turning back to his uneaten food. The happiness in his smile didn't reach his eyes.

His bright golden depths only held pain and remorse inside, he really did look dead with the black bags underneath them. I cringed, and looked away, not being able to bear it.

_Wow…She does look a lot like Bella. _Emmett thought, as he stared at me. I saw Edward tense at the mention of my name. _Sorry Eddie. _He thought, as Edward let out a sigh and nodded.

"Hi Marie!" Alice said, winking at me quickly. I chuckled.

"Hello." I said, smiling to myself.

"My name's Alice!" She beamed, sticking out her hand, much like Jasper did, to give it a shake. I laughed, and tried hard to not roll my eyes.

I took her small hand into my own and shook it before letting go. Her smile never left her face as she began asking me questions.

**(A/N All quotes are from the Twilight movie!)**

"So are you enjoying the rain?" She asked, glancing quickly over at Edward to see if he was listening. I gasped. "What?"

"You're asking me about the weather?" I said, thinking back to when I had had this same conversation with Edward when I was human.

"Yeah…I…I guess I am." Alice said, with a mischievous smile on her face. I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Edward's eyes were a bit wider.

"I don't really like the rain…" I mumbled, smiling as I listened to Alice's mind. She was singing the 'a,b,c's' in her head to keep Edward from reading her thoughts.

**(A/N Okay, back to my stuff!) **

"Well why did you move here than?" She laughed.

I shrugged. "It was time for a change of scenery, and besides Sarah really wanted to come back here for some reason." I said, remembering the first time we had come back since I had been changed.

"You moved here before?" Alice asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah…We had to leave after a week though." I said, she was about to ask why when I stopped her short. "Personal reasons."

---

Soon lunch had ended and I was walking over to Anatomy with Jasper. Throughout the period I had noticed Edward comparing me to my human self. My curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Jasper?" I said, looking up from my books. He turned his head to me.

"Yes?" He said, one eyebrow lifted up.

"I was just wondering…" I began. " Why did Edward seem so sad?…Is he always like that?"

I heard Jasper sigh from beside me. "No…he hasn't always been like that…It's been about 50 years since we've seen him happy…" He whispered, I felt a jolt of sadness overtake me. I wasn't sure if it was from me or Jasper, but I think it might have been a little bit of both.

I decided not to press the subject, as we walked into class.

The lab tables hadn't changed too much since I was last here. It still held two seats to it with the same black counter, just as I remembered it to be.

I sighed, and sat down. "So do you have any powers that I'm not aware of?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I can read minds." I laughed.

_You can read minds? _Jasper though, his eyes going wide in surprise.

I nodded my head. "I also have a shield. It prevents mental attacks from getting into here." I said, tapping my forehead for more enthuses.

"So does that mean you can block other mind readers, as well?" He asked. I nodded my head. "No wonder why Edward was so annoyed all day yesterday." He chuckled.

"Mhmm. He must be really annoyed with me right now." I laughed lightly, as the teacher walked in. We stopped talking for a while until we both started to ignored him and talk in hushed tones.

"Jasper?…Is Bella why Edward hasn't been so happy in a long time?" I asked, right before the bell was about to ring. It felt odd saying my own name in a question.

"How did you know-?" He began to ask, before I tapped my head in response. "Oh, right." He mumbled, looking away as if he was embarrassed. It took him a minute to respond, when he did it was just above a whisper.

"Yes." Jasper said, looking down at his books. "It's all my fault too." He murmured. I gasped, and looked up at him.

"How's it your fault?" I asked, staring incredibly at him. _Why would he say that? _I thought, right before he replayed the memory of my 18th birthday for me.

"…If I would of just controlled my bloodlust better that day she would still be with us right now…" Jasper said, his voice quivered slightly in self-hatred. "…I attacked her, Marie…that's why we left Forks…I don't think Edward has forgiven me fully for it yet…" He said, frowning, as he glared at his anatomy book.

"I think he has." I said, trying to comfort him. He closed his eyes shut in agony. "Jasper, please don't blame what happened on yourself…it wasn't your fault." I whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"…She was like a sister to me…I don't think she ever knew that. But I felt like she was a part of our family right when she walked in our door…I doubt she'll ever forgive me for what I did…" He whispered, becoming overwhelmed with remorse. His shoulders were shaking slightly as the bell rang, signaling to go to our next class.

"Jasper?" I said, making a decision. He looked up at me, as I hugged him. "I forgive you." I whispered. Smiling to him before I walked out the door.

------------------------

**A/N**

**-gasp- Jasper now knows too?!?!?! Oh wow, I definitely didn't see that one coming! ahaha j/k**

**Did you guys like that chapter? I didn't for some reason...IDK...anyway!**

**Thank you guys for all the support! Almost everyone reviewed! Let's see if we can do that a second time, okay? **

**-Nicole**

**P.S I want to make one thing clear. This is NOT a JasperXBella story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late. My grandma is in the hospital because she drove into a stone wall (long story) and we've been visiting her all week. But anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

_"…She was like a sister to me…I don't think she ever knew that. But I felt like she was a part of our family right when she walked in our door…I doubt she'll ever forgive me for what I did…" He whispered, becoming overwhelmed with remorse. His shoulders were shaking slightly as the bell rang, signaling to go to our next class. _

_"Jasper?" I said, making a decision. He looked up at me, as I hugged him. "I forgive you." I whispered. Smiling to him before I walked out the door._

* * *

I sighed, as I let my feet walk me to history class. My memory of my human years taking over my mind as I walked through the wooden door.

I sat down, and pulled at my hair, a sudden sense of irritation coming over me as I glared down at my history book. My mind began to work on overdrive as the chair beside me slid across the white, tiled floor. I saw a flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye, turning to my left, I stared at my reflection through Edward's eyes.

"Hello." He said politely. His thoughts raging at how much I looked like 'Bella'. I smiled.

"H-Hi." I said, butterflies began to build in my stomach, I cringed internally. Even when I get turned into a vampire he still manages to dazzle me!

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to talk to you at lunch today. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, I was still transfixed on his eyes, when he pulled his hand out for a handshake. I hesitated, but reluctantly put my hand in his.

"Marie Masen." I mumbled, relinquishing in the feeling of actually touching him for the first time in years. The same tingly feeling I use to get came back full force.

I didn't want to let go of his silky, smooth, now warm, hand. But as they say, "all good things must come to an end" and so with one last squeeze of my fingers my arm dropped to my side.

"It's very nice to meet you, Marie." He said, smiling, signs of the old Edward coming back out. His eyes were still a heavenly abyss of regret.

"You too Edward." I said, forcing a smile as I tried to calm my growing nerves. Luckily the bell rang, signaling the teacher's arrival into the classroom.

After going over the school dress code, and the rules for his class, most of which I was trying to beat the butterflies back down to my stomach, we were left with five minutes to ourselves.

"So-" I heard Edward say from beside me. I turned my body to let him know I was listening to him as I collected my books. "-what class do you have next?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Gym." I murmured with a slight groan. He chuckled.

"What? Don't like gym?" He asked, the corner of his lip tugged upwards.

"Never had, and I never will." I said, standing up when the bell rang.

He laughed, and followed me out the door.

"What class do you have now?" I asked, shifting my books to my other arm. He smiled down at me.

"Gym." He mumbled, his smile turning into a grin. A slight hint of amusement was in his eyes. I smiled back at him.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, me listening to Edward's thoughts, and him trying to listen into mine.

"Frustrated yet?" I tried to joke as I watched his eyes narrow in concentration.

"Hmm?" He murmured, his eyes going wide as he realized he'd been staring at me.

"I asked are you frustrated yet?" I said again, trying to hide the small chuckles that were erupting from my throat.

He raised his eyebrow in question. I laughed, and tapped my head. "Mind reader." I said simply, before we walked into the gym doors.

The same routine happened as in all my other classes. The teacher would come up, talk about the rules and regulations of the class and walk away, leaving Edward and I to talk, as I fought back the sensation of uneasiness that kept rising from my stomach.

Before I knew it the bell rang. I sighed as I picked up my bag, Edward waiting for me by the door.

_Ready for tomorrow?_ He thought, referring to the plans we had made for the next day.

"Yep." I said, smiling to myself. The last time I saw him play baseball he had only been a blur in the wind. Now I was going to be able to see and decipher his moves.

I was still smiling when I walked out of the school. Sarah and Jason were already waiting in the Audi when I waved goodbye to Edward.

"So…" Sarah said from the front seat.

"So…" I mimicked her, my brow raised as I slid into the car.

"Have you told him who you were yet?" She asked, turning towards me when Jason turned out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"It's only been a day, Sarah." I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. I didn't know what to do. "I don't even know how I should act around him! Whenever I see him I want to either run the other way or run into his arms." I groaned, pulling at my hair.

She let out a disapproving sigh. "Then why'd you make plans for us to play baseball with them tomorrow?" She asked, her head tilted to the side as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I…I don't know." I mumbled, sighing as I let go of my hair. "It's just all confusing…to be around them again…" I whispered, my head hitting the back of the window as we made our way into the driveway.

* * *

The next day I found myself heading over to the Cullen's place. Alice had called earlier in the morning telling me that Sarah and Jason wouldn't be back until the afternoon, and she had somehow, with her sneaky and conniving ways convinced me to come over and 'meet' everyone.

I sighed as I ran up the all to familiar dirt road, trying not to think about what I was about to do.

"Marie!" Alice yelled from the front porch of the ageless house. I stopped, and smiled at her, walking over at human pace.

"Hi." I mumbled, stumbling over my feet.

Oh boy. Not this again. She thought, smiling at me. I smiled back sheepishly at her, as she hooked her arm into mine. "Ready to meet the family?" She questioned before pulling me into the house.

I growled lightly at her, as she winked at me and let me go. I turned around to be met with the sight of my old family.

"Um…Hello." I mumbled, not knowing what to say as I stared down at the floor. This was going to be very awkward.

* * *

**A/N**

**How did you guys like that? I wasn't really sure about how it was written but it's too late now I guess...Oh! And I decided I'm going to keep writing this story! So there's some good news for you! **

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**_PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! I have a few questions. :) _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Sarah and Jason. blah, blah, blah...**

--------------------

Chapter 5

_I growled lightly at her, as she winked at me and let me go. I turned around to be met with the sight of my old family. _

"_Um…Hello." I mumbled, not knowing what to say as I stared down at the floor. This was going to be very awkward._

----------------

"Hello Marie." Esme was the first to speak. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said, bringing me into a quick embrace.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." I laughed, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Oh dear, please call me Esme." She said, and I nodded.

"Esme."

I turned back to the other's as Alice bounced to Carlisle's side.

"Marie, this is my father, Carlisle." Alice mused, pulling him over to me.

"Hello-" I began to say.

"Carlisle, please." He smiled, sticking out his hand. I took it in mine and squeezed his fingers before letting him go.

"And you already know everyone else." Alice chirped, as she attached herself to my arm again. I laughed.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you." I mumbled, looking between Carlisle and Esme, smiling once again.

"So Marie, are you ready for the baseball game today?" Emmett asked excitedly, as a mischievous sparkle lit up in his eyes.

"Oh um…would it be alright if I watched? I don't really like playing…" I explained, giggling to myself when I saw his face fall.

"Of course dear, you can help me referee." Esme said. I sighed in relief, when I heard Edward chuckle.

"And what are you laughing at?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips as I shot daggers at him, which, of course, only caused him to laugh at me more.

"I've never heard of a vampire that doesn't like playing baseball." He said, chuckling lightly to himself as Esme scolded him in her mind for being rude.

"Well, you just met your first." I said, winking at him. His face lit up, and he smiled crookedly at me.

I heard Esme gasp from Jasper's side.

_Oh Edward, I haven't seen you smile like that in so long. _She thought to herself, everyone else was to distracted by the growing storm to notice. He smiled at her before turning his back and walking up the stairs.

"Well Marie we still have a few hours before Sarah and Jason get here, what do you want to do?" Alice asked, pulling me along with her to her room.

"Um…" I mumbled, cursing myself for not being able to make up a better answer, and therefore leaving her to decide my fate.

"Oh! I know! I can give you a makeover!" Alice squealed, as she dragged me down the hallway. I groaned. "Rose come on!" She yelled as we entered her room. My eyes widened.

_Oh no…_

----------------------------

A few hairspray cans, and piles of clothes later I was released from their torture. I sighed looking in the mirror.

They had me in a short navy blue denim skirt, black pumps, and a black long sleeve shirt that showed off some shoulder and a little bit of stomach. The collar of the shirt was a v-neck, though you couldn't see parts of it due to my hair, which was now in small, smooth curls cascading down to my mid-back.

I smiled at my reflection with relief. At least it wasn't too bad.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, slipping a silver necklace, with a black tear shaped piece of onyx in the middle around my neck.

"Mhmmm." I said, smiling back at her and Rose through the reflection of the mirror.

"You look good." Rose complimented. I gasped, not expecting something nice coming from her mouth to be directed at me. "What?" She asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Nothing…I-um, thanks." Was my brilliant response. I had to keep reminding myself that she didn't know who I really was.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling.

"Okay, Marie time for you to get out!" Alice said, bouncing over to me. I heard Rosalie laugh quietly from behind us.

"Alice! What are-" I started to ask, before I found myself in the hall with the door closed behind me. "Evil pixie." I mumbled under my breathe, shaking my head as I walked down the hall.

I heard faint music coming from across the house, something I would always recognize no matter how far away I was. Edward's piano.

I walked down the hall towards his room, listening intently to the music he was composing. I was a few feet from the door of his room when I recognized it.

_My lullaby. _

I gasped, and stood still. He seemed to hear me because he stopped playing. There had been something off when he had played it. It had sounded like death was creeping up behind him, deep, sad, and remorseful.

"Come in Marie." He mumbled, I heard him sigh as I paused at the door.

"How'd you know it was me?" I whispered, as I stepped through the frame

"You're footsteps are the only ones I don't know yet." He said, reluctantly taking his hand off of the piano keys.

"Oh." I said, staring at the floor for a minute. "…That was a beautiful song. Did you write it?" I asked, looking up as I tried to keep my voice level.

"Yes." He whispered again, his eyes filled with pain as he turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took a step in his direction.

"It's nothing." He sighed, his eyes now glaring at the wood floor.

"Well obviously it isn't nothing if it's bothering you." I said gently, as I padded my way across the carpet of his room and to the piano seat. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he flinched away. I stared at him in shock for a second before I covered it up.

"Sorry." He muttered, his hands clenched in fist at his side, it strangely enough reminded me of that first day of biology with him. I shook that thought away, as I looked back into his eyes.

"It's okay." I said. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, as he let out a shaky breathe.

_It'll be the first time I've ever talked about her if I do…_

"Well maybe you should then." I mumbled, his head snapped up to me.

"What?" Edward asked, his thoughts turned to confusion.

"Mind reader, remember?" I said, tapping my forehead. He smiled slightly.

"Right."

"So, do you want to talk about it? It might help." I said, walking over to his black couch on the other side of the room, and plopped down onto it. I made a move with my hand to silently tell him to sit next to me.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt…" He sighed, and walked over to me.

"Marie! Edward! It's time to leave!" Alice's voice rang through the floor, I hissed and covered my ears.

"Is she always that loud?!" I joked, trying to lighten up his mood. It seemed to work because a small smile graced his angelic face.

"Always." He chuckled. _I'll tell you about her when we go to the field…_He thought as he strolled to the other side of the room.

"Okay." I smiled, following him out the door, and downstairs.

When we got down there, Alice, with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed at us, was the only one left in the foyer.

_Come on you two, it's time to go!! _She yelled at us through her thoughts, before turning gracefully on her heels and out the door. We both laughed, and followed her out.

A few minutes later I found myself in the clearing, which almost half a century ago James, Victoria, and Laurent had entered through.

I cringed at the thought before a wave of calmness washed over me. I smiled gratefully at Jasper as he walked over towards Alice.

"Edward, dear, are you going to play today?" Esme asked, her light golden eyes laced with worry. He shook his head and sighed.

"I thought I could, but…I can't. Not yet at least…" He whispered, shooting Esme an apologetic smile.

She smiled back, and nodded her head before running to the other side of the field to sort out the teams.

"Are you ready to talk?" I asked Edward, turning to smile lightly at him.

…_I guess._ His thoughts sighed, as he began to walk towards the forest.

"Follow me."

----------------------

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Okay so I wanted to ask you a few questions.**

**1. How do you guys like Edward's and Bella's relationship? I'm not sure yet, because most stories I read like this Bella is usually depressed, and stuff.**

**And for the next question!**

**2. I need another power for Bella! I don't know what it should be, so I'm going to leave you guys to figure it out! Just remember she already had a sheild and can read minds so those two are already taken!**

**3. How did you like the chapter?**

**Love,**

**Nicole**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Ugh, this is so late. I know. I'm sorry! It's just that this was really hard for me to write for some reason. And I'm still a little unsure about it. But I hope everyone likes it!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

Chapter 6

"_Are you ready to talk?" I asked Edward, turning to smile lightly at him. _

…_I guess. His thoughts sighed, as he began to walk towards the forest. _

"_Follow me."_

* * *

Before I could comprehend what I was doing I was already running after him through the woods. It took me an entire minute to catch up to him due to his speed. I had never given much thought to it when I was a human, but since I was turned into a vampire I had come to find that I actually enjoyed running.

When I saw his lanky body, and bronze hair standing by the edge of a cliff I started to slow down until I was at the edge of the tree line.

He sighed, no doubt hearing my advancing footsteps. His knees bent so he was sitting down, his legs dangled off of the small cliff. I looked into his mind to see his thoughts were on the stormy sky above us. I stayed quiet as I padded my way across the grass so I could sit down next to him.

We stayed like that for a while, not talking, looking up at the dwindling light that the storm clouds were taking over. My hands were playing with a blade of grass when he finally spoke.

"…Where do you want me to start?" He whispered, his eyes locked on a gray cloud lingering in the afternoon's sky.

"Wherever." I mumbled, trying to keep the atmosphere around us calm enough so he could tell me what he wanted to.

He sat still for a minute, trying to choose his words carefully before he spoke them. I knew he was going to edit some things out, but surprisingly I was fine with that.

"…I met a girl named Isabella Swan." Edward murmured, his eyes danced between happiness to pain when he spoke my name.

"We became friends after a while, and I just…I couldn't help but to fall in love with her…" He said, grinning, as he pictured my face the first time I saw him sparkle in the sunlight.

"She was beautiful…everything about her. She was the reason for my existence…" Edward said, his grin suddenly disappeared. It looked like he had just received the news that his best friend had died. Remorse filled the brilliant gold of his eyes. "…And then I left her."

I stayed quiet after that as I let his words sink into me. It still hurt to think about the last day I had seen him as a human. The spot where my heart use to beat stung like a burning fire at his final words. I tried to ignore the pain before it overcame me.

"Why?" I breathed, trying to distract myself with the question I've been yearning to know throughout my existence as a vampire.

"I…I left to protect her." He said, as he laid back onto the grass, eyes closed tightly, his breathing stopping. "I broke her heart Marie." Edward whispered, his voice full of agony.

"I told her I didn't _love _her anymore…that I didn't _want _her…that she had only been a distraction to me." He let out a an angry sigh, my breathe was caught in my throat as I heard those words slip from his lips.

"W-Was it true?…What you said to Bella I mean…" I whispered, as I felt my stomach drop with anticipation. I held my breathe when he started to talk.

"No." He let out a ferocious growl, making my eyes widen in shock. "Every single word I said to her that day was an absolute lie. I loved her, and will always love her till the day I go to the Volturi!" Edward yelled, his thoughts slipping from the careful walls he put up so no one would know what he planned to do once I 'died'.

"Edward!" I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth to stop the piercing scream that was rising from my throat. He looked up at me with agonizing eyes. "You can't kill yourself!" I shrieked, becoming distraught with each passing second.

"I'll do what I want Marie." He growled, standing up in mere seconds as he began to walk away.

"And where are you going?!" I yelled at him. Horror started to flow through me as I watched his retreating form.

"Somewhere where you won't bother me." He hissed, and sprinted away. I was to shocked to follow him. I felt my knees buckle out from under me when I could no longer stand. I fell to the ground with a thud, not bothering to catch myself.

It felt like he had left me again…only this time the pain was ten times worse. He was planning on killing himself after I die. I couldn't let him do that. I wouldn't allow him to ever do that, especially for me.

Fury, overwhelmed me in the next second. My body began to shake as I punched my fist into the ground, causing two giant craters to appear underneath me.

_How could he be so stupid?! He can't just through his life away just because of me!_

I leapt up and began to sprit back to the Cullen's house. It only took half a minute for me to be in front of the door due to how angry I was.

"Alice!" I screamed, as I threw open the door, not caring if I knocked it down, and not caring that everyone was in the living room, excluding Edward. I was livid.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward planned to kill himself after I died?!" I hissed, my hands balling up into fist.

"…I…" Alice started to say. Shock was clearly evident on her, and everyone else's faces.

"Answer me!" I yelled, my eyes darkened into a deadly black color as I glared at her.

"…" She sat on Jasper's lap, still as a stone. Her topaz eyes were wide as she gazed into my coal colored ones. Her thoughts were all a jumbled messed. "…Bella." She mumbled, right before I lunged at her.

"Why aren't you answering me?!" I cried, as we both hit the floor, me on top of her, clutching at her upper arms. Soon dry sobs began to rock my body. I let go of her, and backed into a corner of the room.

My eyes were clouded with tears as I wrapped my arms around my legs and put my forehead on my knees. A gargled cry made it's way up my throat, before I began to shake.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, wide in shock, as were their thoughts. I tried to ignore them as I sunk slowly into my mind. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but sooner or later I felt a pair of soft arms go around me.

I sniffled and looked up into the warm eyes of Esme.

"Bella?" Esme whispered, shocked. I nodded my head, and let out a small squeak.

"Oh Bella!" She cried, lifting me up into her arms, and setting me down on her lap. _My beautiful Bella! I've missed you so, so much! Oh, my daughter's back!_

I smiled at Esme's thoughts. "I missed you too Esme." I mumbled, putting my arms around her neck in a hug.

"Bella!" Emmett's booming voice filled the room. I laughed forgetting that I had just been crying on the floor when I heard his footsteps start running towards me.

"Hi Em-" I began to say before he tackled me to the ground.

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" He sang, scooping me up into his arms, as he swung me around. I choked as I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Emmett!" I chuckled, before hugging him back. He laughed before he put my feet on the ground. His grin didn't falter from his face when I took a step back.

Soon another pair of arms went around me. I smiled.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice came from behind me. I turned around, and wrapped my arms around him, grinning the entire time. _It's good to have you back. _He thought, smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said, hugging him. He smiled down at me. I could feel the happiness thriving throughout the room from Jasper's gift, only causing me to smile even wider.

_Bella? _Rose's thoughts came from the other side of the room. She looked shocked to see me again. I sighed, waiting for the on slaughter that I know would soon come.

Jasper, noticing my emotion change, and threw a ball of calm energy towards me. _Give her a chance Bells. _He thought, grinning at me. I sighed, and nodded.

"Bella?" Rosalie said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, her eyes uncertain. _Please? _

"Sure Rosalie." I said, before I began to follow her upstairs. Esme stopped me half way there and whispered into my ear.

"It'll all work out Bella." She said, reassuring me, before letting me go. I smiled, and walked up the stairs in search of Rosalie.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short. I had to stop it there because I have to do my AP work like literally right now! (I've been procrastinating…again.) Does anyone want to read six books, write seven papers, and go see a play for me? hahaha, yes...AP works sucks...**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their ideas and reviews I got last chapter. I'm still trying to decide what Bella's power should be because I got a lot of really good suggestions…I'm tempted for her to have more than three now…lol **

**Oh, and did anyone go see the new Harry Potter movie?! I saw it a few days ago! I would tell you how I thought about it but I don't want to ruin it for ppl who may not have seen it yet... **

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Sorry for the wait guys! Please read the author's note at the end!**

_Oh, and I'd like to thank my best friend _H.S _**(she won't let me say her name on here) **__for helping me with this chapter!_

**------------------------**

"_Bella?" Rosalie said quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, her eyes uncertain. Please? …It's important. _

"_Sure Rosalie." I said, before I began to follow her upstairs. _

-----------------------

As I was walking up the stairs I became nervous. What if she tries to kill me? She has always hated me before.

I took in a deep breathe as I walked into her room.

"What did you want to talk about-" I started to ask, before I was cut off by a ear-piercing scream.

"No! Rose don't!" Alice yelled, right before Rosalie attacked me. She grabbed and twisted my arm backwards.

"Ah!" I screamed in surprise as she pinned my arm to my back.

"Why did you come back?!" Rosalie screamed, twisting my arm backwards. "I swear if Edward finds out about this I'll kill you!" She growled before biting onto my other arm. I yelled out in agony as the venom burned my stone skin.

"Rose! Stop it!" Alice tiny form was standing in the doorway now, looking livid.

"No! I won't let her hurt Edward again Alice! He's just starting to get better!" Rosalie hissed, right before she was thrown across the room and through the wall by Emmett. I stood there in shock as he jumped down after her.

"Oh Bella!" Esme cried running over to me. "Are you alright sweetheart?" She asked, bringing her arms around my waist for a hug. I just nodded my head, not being able to form words.

"Bella?" I heard someone gasp from behind us. It sounded silky sweet, and velvety. I turned around to look at Edward.

"H-Hi Edward." I stuttered, as Esme dropped her arms and walked out of the room with Alice, to give us some privacy.

"Bella? Is it really you?" Edward whispered, I shook my head about ready to cry again.

"It's really me Edward." I sighed, right before I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Oh love, I've missed you so much. I didn't mean what I said back in the forest all those years ago. Please, forgive me?" He whispered, his arms tightening around me so I was closer to him.

"Of course I'll forgive you Edward. I love you." I said, smiling when he leaned down and kissed me.

"And I you." He said, smiling down at me.

_THE END!!_

_---------------_

**A/N**

**Oh, and just incase you guys were wondering why this happened so fast is b/c it's a ****FAKE CHAPTER! **

**ahaha Sorry my friend was over the other night and she was reading my story, and she somehow talked me into doing this…so I did it. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!**

_lol No go ahead and hate her! I don't mind!_

_-H.S (nicole's friend) _

**She's an evil little pixie! **

**-Nicole**

**P.S The real chapter should be out in a couple days guys, it's just taking a while to get it all typed up with my summer work being due in two days. I love you guys! Please don't go and get pitch forks and chase me around with them! ahahaha**

_I'll help if you do!_

_-H.S_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own Sarah, Jason and now Mike A.!!

Chapter 7

"_Sure Rosalie." I said, before I began to follow her upstairs. Esme stopped me half way there and whispered into my ear._

"_It'll all work out Bella." She said, reassuring me, before letting me go. I smiled, and walked up the stairs in search of Rosalie. _

I counted my steps as I made my way up the stairs, trying to prolong the future conversation I was about to have with the Cullen that hated me for just a little longer.

I took in a deep breathe as I stood outside her open door.

"Come in Bella." Rosalie said, her voice held no emotion in it. I took a hesitant step through the door to see her sitting on her bed. She patted the edge of the silken red sheet, and sighed. I looked at her questionably but sat down silently waiting for her to talk.

"Bella…" She began. "I wanted to apologize." She said, her golden eyes downcast to her hands in her lap. I watched as she twirled her fingers around.

"For what?" I asked, my voice full of astonishment as I stared at her wide eyed. She looked up and gave me a sheepish smile.

"The way I acted towards you when you were a human…" She whispered, her eyes looking down into her lap again. "It…It was unacceptable, and I'm sorry…I really would like you as a sister." She said, biting on her lower lip as a look of uneasiness washed across her face. She looked up at me attentively.

I didn't know what to say after that. I was shocked of her apologizing to me. Never, in a million years, did I think this day would come. I didn't know what brought it on but I was happy nevertheless.

"I would like you as a sister too Rose." I whispered, smiling to myself. Her head snapped up to mine.

"Really?" She breathed out a sigh of relief as I nodded my head. I was shocked when she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Bella." She whispered, as I hugged her back. We pulled apart after a minute and were grinning like mad men at each other. The tension between us faded away as we came down the stairs laughing.** (A/N No fighting!! lol)**

When we got down their everyone was smiling at us. We both grinned at them. I turned around and was surprised to see Jason and Sarah sitting on the loveseat.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, as they both stared at me. The room broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Bells…we were here the entire time." Jason chuckled, his eyes burned with amusement.

"O-Oh." I said, embarrassed. If I could blush my face would have been bright red by now.

"It's okay." Sarah said, smiling up at me. I just laughed.

"Oh Bella, it's so great to have you back. Edward will be so happy!" Esme squealed, as my eyes widened.

_Crap._

I didn't even think about that! Edward couldn't know who I was!

My eyes were as big as saucers as I felt a rush of panic swim inside of me.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

"Umm…Esme, I don't think she wants him to know yet." _Thank you Jasper!_

"What, why?" Alice asked, her lips opening so her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"…I don't know…I just, I can't tell him. Not right now at least." I sighed, and then remembered I had tackled her to the floor only minutes ago. "I'm sorry I attacked you Ali." I apologized, laughing as her face brightened up.

"It's okay!" She laughed, gracefully dancing over to me. "And we won't tell him." She whispered in my ear, smiling to herself as she gave me a hug. "You guys should probably get going, Edward's going to be here soon." Alice said, practically running back to Jasper.

"Thank you." I mumbled, giving everyone a nod before going out the door.

Once we got home Sarah began to bombarded me with questions.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked, her tone was stern and full of confusion. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this alive if I didn't tell her.

"…I don't feel like talking about it…" I sighed, holding up my hand for her to take. I quickly tried to block out my thoughts that were running through her mind. She let go of my hand after a minute, and I smiled sadly at her.

"It's all going to work out, okay Bella? I don't need to be Alice to know that." Sarah said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"How do you know?" I whispered back, my arms tightening around her.

"He still loves you Bella, I just know it." She said, smiling at me.

----

The day after past in a blur, and soon we were heading back to school. I gulped, as I tugged on my green sweater nervously. This was going to be the first time I saw Edward after our 'fight', and I didn't know how to react.

_It's all going to work out. _Sarah's thoughts said, I looked up to see her smiling in the mirror at me. I ruefully smiled back at her, and sighed as the car stopped.

"Ready for the second day of school Bells?" Jason asked me. I gasped, and quickly looked across the lot to the silver Volvo, where I met a pair of dark golden eyes in the driver's seat of the car. I gulped.

"Jason." I hissed, as I threw open my door, smacking him on the head on the way into the school. I sighed, he could be just like Emmett sometimes.

"Ow! What did I do?" He yelled, as he got hit by Sarah. I laughed slightly as I made my way to the doors, but not before I heard someone's thoughts say my name.

_Bella? _Edward thought, I turned around, mentally cursing myself, when I saw his eyes go wide with recognition.

I stared into them, watching as different emotions flickered through his depths. Before I had the chance to decipher them the bell rang. I sighed in relief and quickly ran to math.

It wasn't long before lunch came around. I hadn't talked much all day due to my nervousness of seeing Edward again.

In all honestly I didn't know if I wanted him to know who I was yet. Yes, I know everyone else knew who I was but with Edward it was just…different.

I sighed in relief as I saw the only seat left open was between Alice, and Rosalie. I smiled and walked over to them, sitting down after I had gotten my lunch.

"Hi guys." I said, grinning nervously at them as I tried to keep it cool. Luckily for me Edward didn't talk the entire lunch period, I did, however, feel his eyes on me the entire time.

I took in a deep breathe as I sat down next to Jasper in anatomy.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, as he took out his books, giving me a sideways glance.

"I don't know…" I whispered, my eyes downcast to the tabletop. A while later the bell rang, and I started walking to history. I had all but ran out of the school at the thought of seeing Edward again. But all my thoughts were demolished as I saw him sitting down in his chair, staring at me.

Silently, I made my way over to his side, and sat down. He stayed quiet as I got my books out.

"Marie?" He said quietly, I looked over to see his topaz eyes staring inventively at me. I blinked in surprise at how much emotion I saw raging in them.

"Yes?" I whispered, looking into his thought to see if there was any indication of what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, looking dawn at his books. _I didn't mean to yell at you. _His thoughts said, his tone was filled with sadness.

I sighed, and nodded my head as the class started.

A note landed on my desk, the messy handwriting made it clear that it wasn't Edwarrd who had wrote it.

I looked down curiously at it, deciding whether to open it or not. I heard a growl from my side, and my fingers froze over the small piece of paper.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, in vampire speed so no one would notice I was talking.

"Just open it." He hissed, I flinched back slightly, but reached out for the folded piece of paper.

Opening it, I started fuming.

_Hey babe,_

_Want to have a good time tonight? Call me._

_-Mike A. _

**(A/N This actually happened to me, and I started to gag after I read it!)**

His name is Mike? Oh, just perfect! I glared at the blond haired, brown eyes kid, and hissed angrily under my breathe. "Disgusting!"

I heard Edward chuckle from my side. I turned my eyes over to him and glared. He stiffened slightly, and cracked an apologetic smile at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him.

The bell rang shortly after I was done doing the worksheet the teacher had handed out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike get up and stumble towards me. I read his mind, and groaned.

"Hey there." Mike's gruff voice whisper in my ear, I cringed back from him. "Did you get my note, sweetheart?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I shot a sideways glance at Edward for help. He smirked and winked at me before walking over behind me.

"Yes, she did. And I would appreciate it if you got away from _my _girlfriend." Edward growled, putting his arm around my waist. I stared at him in shock, as his face darkened when Mike turned towards him.

"What do you mean by your-" Mike started to yell before he got a look at Edward. He really did look like a vampire then. His eyes darkening in annoyance as he took a step towards Mike.

"Move." He hissed, making Mike flinch back. Edward pushed passed him, and grabbed my hand. "Lets go Marie." Edward winked, as he put my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckled gently. I was dazzled by him once again.

"O-Of course Edward." I said, shooting him a breathe taking smile as we walked by a stunned Mike, hand in hand.

**A/N**

**Sooo, how was that?**

**Review please!**

**-Nicole**


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, my dad was in the hospital because he needed surgery on his heart. (He's fine now, but his heart stopped for a few seconds and he needed a pacemaker) So that's why this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer though, okay? And it should be up quicker too because I'm not going to the Grand Canyon anymore due to my dad's situation.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Bella's power will be given credit to in the next chapter because I haven't really went to far into it yet.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nobody but Sarah and Jason!!!_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"_Move." He hissed, making Mike flinch back. Edward pushed passed him, and grabbed my hand. "Lets go Marie." Edward winked, as he put my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckled gently. I was dazzled by him once again._

"_O-Of course Edward." I said, shooting him a breathe taking smile as we walked by a stunned Mike, hand in hand. _

I laughed as we walked out the door.

"Thank you." I sighed, my grip on his hand tightened.

"You're welcome." He said, bringing our hands up to his mouth. He laughed quietly as he laid a small kiss on my thumb before letting it go. My mood dropped as I felt his fingers slip from my grasp.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his eyes searching my face and eyes. I sighed.

"Nothing…let's get to gym." I said, putting on a fake smile, that he clearly didn't believe due to his facial expression.

"Marie." He growled, his hand reached out and tugged back on my upper arm, temporarily stopping me from my journey to the gym.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him curiously, trying to beat back the tingly sensation on my arm.

"What is it?" He asked, his tone was stern, as his grip on me tightened. _Tell me._

"It's nothing Edward, really." I said, my eyes pleaded for him not to press the subject any further.

"Fine." He sighed, and dragged me off to gym. _I will get it out of you eventually. _His thoughts warned as he let me go when we entered the glass doors. I smiled.

"We'll see about that." I chimed, winking at him before I pivoted on my toes and walked in the direction of the changing rooms. I heard him chuckle from behind me.

When I came out, dressed in only a tank top and shorts, no one was out on the court or in the gym for that matter. I glanced around, and saw Edward standing by the door, clad in his dark jeans, and cotton beige turtle neck from before. I smiled out of habit and then did a double take.

"Why aren't you in your gym clothes?" I asked, as I made my way over to his side.

"Did you not notice everyone's thoughts about leaving early?" Edward asked incredulously. I smiled sheepishly up at him and shook my head.

"Oh…so that's why no one was in the changing rooms." I mumbled, my eyes downcast to the floor in embarrassment A loud laugh erupted from his chest.

"Marie." He said, shaking his head. I chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on lets go for a run." I said, as I danced over to his car. My body was filled with giddiness for some unknown reason as he drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

We stopped at the outskirts of a forest which I had known only too well as a human. It was on the borderline of La Push, and Forks, where our meadow was located.

I sucked in a deep breathe, as we got out of the car.

"Leave your backpack here." Edward said, his eyes were dancing with excitement. I gave him a slight nod, and put my backpack in the seat of his car.

"Lead the way." I mumbled as I turned around. He smiled one of his crooked smiles at me and took off into the woods. I laughed, and ran after him.

"Edward! Where are we going?" I asked, as he began to slow down his pace to match up with mine. I had found out he hadn't been joking when he said he was the fastest in the family.

"I don't know!" He laughed, as he ran by my side.

"Well I'm stopping…now!!" I yelled, skidding to a stop only to find myself in the middle of our meadow. I gasped as I took in it's beauty. I didn't know if I had come here intentionally or not, but I couldn't help the memories of Edward and I that flooded into my head.

* * *

_** (flashback from "Twilight" Pages 261-262)**_

_"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice._

_"No more than usual."_

_He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun._

_I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape his notice._

_"Do you mind?" I asked, for he had closed his eyes again._

_"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed._

_I lightly trailed my hand over the perfect muscles of his arm, followed the faint pattern of bluish veins inside the crease at his elbow. With my other hand, I reached to turn his hand over. Realizing what I wished, he flipped his palm up in one of those blindingly fast, disconcerting movements of his. It startled me; my fingers froze on his arm for a brief second._

_"Sorry," he murmured. I looked up in time to see his golden eyes close again. "It's too easy to be myself with you." _

A gasp broke me from my thoughts. I stared back wide-eyed into his dark topaz eyes; swimming with an overwhelming amount of emotions.

"Bella?" He gasped, his body stood straight, unmoving, as if he were a statue. I sucked in an unneeded breathe of air.

"E-Edward." I gasped, trying to stay standing when all my body really wanted me to do was fall to the ground.

"Bella." He stated, staring at me incredulously. His dark eyes lit up as he looked me over. Recognition was evident on his face. "Bella." Was all that came out from his lips, as he took a step towards me; a wide smile spread across his face.

I started panicking, my breathing began to hyperventilate. I couldn't take rejection from him again, no matter how many times his thoughts swayed back from shock to love, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I turned ready to run, my knees shaking.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, right before I took my first step away from him. I turned around, startled by his terrified tone. "Please don't go! Let me explain! Please!" He begged, beginning to run towards me as I turned and sprinted away. An hand shot out and clasped onto my forearm before I could go very far.

"Let go of me Edward!" I yelled, thrusting my hands at his chest, before I realized my mistake.

He crashed through the trees, snapping them in half like they were twigs.

"Edward!" I screamed in horror, running over to his motionless body. My hands reached out and rested on his chest. He groaned, and reached out his arm towards me. I took his hand into mine, and squeezed it.

"Edward?" I asked, my fingers reached out and timidly brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"Bella." Came his rough, but no less velvety answer. His eyes slowly began to open, as I closed mine.

I cursed myself mentally as I heard a heartbeat, and could feel the warmth of his blood begin to rise through my fingertips.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked down. What I saw made me go into shock. Deep emerald green was staring up at me through long, black eyelashes. I gasped.

That was my first mistake.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

**Review please!!**

**-Nicole**

**P.S This chapter wasn't edited by my beats b/c she lost her new dog on Monday and hasn't found poor Eva yet, so sorry if I didn't catch any mistakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

**So this isn't too long, but I got it up really quick!**

_**Read the author's note at the end! **_**I have a question to ask you guys. lol **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Chapter 9

_I opened my eyes slightly and looked down. What I saw made me go into shock. Deep emerald green was staring up at me through long, black eyelashes. I gasped. _

_That was my first mistake. _

My next, however, would lead to disaster.

My nostrils flared as I took in the heavenly, and mouthwatering scent of Edward's blood. My senses clouded up as one phrase popped into my mind when I leaned down towards his neck.

_La tua cantante _

My neck arched so my mouth was on the delicate skin of his throat. I felt his mouthwatering blood running through his veins as I lost all sense of stability. I swallowed the venom back down my throat as my lips parted on their own accord; my teeth ready to clamp down and break through his human skin when he spoke.

"Bella?" Edward's soft voice drifted into my head. My mind was trying to register to me that I was about to drink the blood out of the man I loved, but I couldn't help it. He just smelt so _good_.

I licked his soft skin and moaned in delight. My thoughts became blurred as I sank my teeth into his throat. He screamed, only adding to the monster's joy.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, licking at the sweet red liquid that dripped down from his neck. A little voice in my head was screaming at me to stop, but I wouldn't listen.

His blood was the most delectable, and scrumptious taste I have ever had, and I wasn't going to stop. It tasted to good, this feast. I'd suck him dry!

As the more human side of me pleaded with me to stop I began to suck faster, making him flinch in pain.

"B-Bella…stop." Edward whispered, the pain taking full force of his body, as he moaned in agony. I glanced down and looked into his pleading eyes. Brilliant green shined back at me as my lips closed. I swallowed back the venom and blood that was dripping down my throat.

"E-Edward." I croaked, as I fell backwards in shock. "Oh god…Edward, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I-" I started screaming, my voice broke at the end. Sobs rocked my body as I stared wide eyed at him. He groaned in pain.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, carefully crawling back to him. He let out a gruff laugh.

"Do I taste good?" He joked, his emerald eyes gazing into my coal colored ones, no hint of anger in them.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, my eyes fell to the grass. I saw a splash of blood sinking into one of the green blades.

I began to go into hysterics as I glanced back up at his neck.

"Shhh. It's okay." Edward said, as he placed a warm hand on my cheek. I gasped as air filled my lungs. His intoxicating aroma flew into my throat, as the burn started to come back. I swallowed it back down with a growl, resisting the monster's presence inside of me with full force.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, my mind and heart pleaded for him to be alright.

He smiled, a breath taking smile. "I'm perfect." He said, his eyes gleaming with happiness. I tried to look into his mind, but his thoughts had gone elsewhere. "Now, do you mind telling me what happened? I don't remember having a heartbeat ten minutes ago." He grinned, sitting up, the blood beginning to dry on his neck.

I smiled, despite myself.

"Do you want to get that checked out first?" I said, referring to the small wound I had made on his precious body. My tone was laced with worry as I sat next to him.

"No…you didn't take that much anyway." He said, smiling at me. I gave him a sad smile back, as he reached up to cover the small hole with his hand . I looked away from him, as my eyes became occupied with the grass.

"I guess you do need an explanation…" I mumbled, my body filling with relief as he said those words.

"Go on." He urged, his eyes eager. I heard his heartbeat pick up as I stared at him. I laughed.

"Okay, okay…So, you know how I can read minds, and how I have a shield?" I asked him, with a raised eyebrow. He nodded his head, anxious to learn more about me.

"Well I also have a third power…" I said, chuckling silently to myself at his eager thoughts. I shook my head, and continued.

"I can make living things die, and vise-versa…I hardly ever use it though…" I explained, glancing up at him quickly to see his reaction.

He was quiet for a minute, his thoughts trying to decipher what I had just told him.

A smile eventually grew on his face, and he nodded. "Makes sense…" he murmured, his eyes lingering on my face.

"What?" I asked, after a minute of him not looking away. I gazed into his green orbs. The thirst that I had had for his blood was almost nonexistent now.

"…I-It's nothing." He said, and to my surprise the blood rushed up to his cheeks. I giggled.

"Edward…you're blushing." I laughed, only making his cheeks turn to a deeper pink.

"I know." He chuckled. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful." I smiled, and looked away from him in embarrassment. He chuckled.

A comfortable silence sank between us, as I laid my head down on the green grass, Edward following suit.

"Edward?" I whispered, breaking the silence between us, I looked over to see his arms were underneath his neck, and his eyes were closed.

"Hmmm?" He replied.

"Do you remember the first time you brought me here?" I asked, trying to hide the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. His eyes opened.

"I could never forget that day." He whispered his thoughts going back to the first time he brought me here. I watched as it all played out in his head. The hike, the meadow, the running…the kiss.

If I was standing at that moment I would of collapsed from everything he had just shown me. He really did love me. That much I was certain of.

"Edward?" I heard myself mumble.

"Yes Bella?" He asked, turning his body towards mine. Green met gold.

"…D-Did you mean what you said near the cliff?" I whispered, so low I didn't know if he heard it.

"Every word." He answered immediately, his eyes filling with compassion. _Please believe me. _His thoughts mumbled quietly.

"O-Okay." I stuttered, surprised at how quickly he answered. His thoughts were slightly disappointed but he didn't say anything about it. We sat in silence, just enjoying each others company for the next few hours until the sun began to set.

"We should probably be heading back." Edward said, his soft voice filling my ears.

I nodded in agreement. "Mhmm." I mumbled, my eyes slowly opening as I yawned.

"Silly Bella…vampires don't get tired." Edward chuckled, I laughed as a thought struck me.

"That may be Edward…but humans do." I said, as a light lit up in his eyes.

_I can dream again. _He thought, the corners of his mouth turned up. I nodded, and laughed.

"Lets go."

--------------------

**A/N**

**So do you guys like her power??**

_CullensFan_ **gave me the idea of Bella turning Edward into a human, and I just twisted it up a little bit!**

**Did anyone see the "New Moon" Trailer yet?!?! I saw it for the first time a few days ago and I started freaking out…my parents thought I was crazy….**

**Oh! The question! Almost forgot about that… **

**Do you guys want me to put an Edward's p.o.v in for the next chapter? I'd put up a poll but one, I can never do it, and two nobody ever responds to polls. hahaha **

**Tell me what you think please! I'll try to update it soon.**

**--Nicole**


	11. Hey guys

A/N

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter.

I'm almost half way done with the next one, but right now I just don't feel motivated to write it. School started a few weeks ago, and the same week my cousin got into a car accident. She's been in a coma for a little over a month now. I'm just worried about her. I'll update as soon as I can, but it might not be for a while. I hope you understand, and just know I haven't given up on this story.

Love you all,

Nicole


End file.
